Bugs
This is a list of unexpected or counter-intuitive behavior in the game which were probably unintended by the game developers. Version 2.0 *Higher charisma increases (not decreases) armor and weapon shop prices. This does not affect training. *in specific scenarios, Brian and Victor races can phase through otherwise solid enemies. Conditions: **player was moving in a direction prior to combat **died in combat and were subsequently revived **there was an enemy attempting to move to the player location *While training, you may not get the right amount of stat points. Normally, you get 45 each level. If you need less than that to max out all the stats for that trainer then the game will only give you want you need. For example, if the trainer only does fighting attack and your fighting attack is 80, then you will only get 20 points. To do this, the game looks at each stat that the trainer offers and accumulates in a single byte (8 bits) how many stat points the player would need to max out all those stats. A single byte (which ranges from 0 to 255) is not enough space to hold this sum! Consider this: if all your stats are at 1, and the trainer trains three stats, then in order to max out those stats you would need (100-1) + (100-1) + (100-1) = 99+99+99 = 297 stat points. This is greater than 255 and will overflow to 42! So even though you should get 45 stat points, the game will give you 42. What's worse is that next level you will get (100-43)+(100-1)+(100-1) mod 255 = 57+99+99 mod 255 = 255 mod 255 = 0, so you get nothing! *Victor and Brian lack the special decorated sprites used during the end-game cinematic, causing them to turn into the beach ladies. This will crash the game at the end of the cutscene. *Entering Vampyr's Castle plays a sound even if you've turned sound off. *To buy things from a Pub you don't need enough gold to pay for it, you just need more than 0 gold. This way, you can get negative gold. Oddities These are not behavioral bugs but are things that slipped through QA: *Some sprite sheets still use the version 1.1 graphics: **DUNGEON.CON uses the old door tile **THEEND.CON uses the old mountain and swamp tiles Spelling Mistakes * The sign in Vampyr's Castle spells "doom" as "dome" Version 1.1 README.NOW, part of the Version 2.0 release, lists a bunch of bugs in this version. Here are a few important ones: *Not being able to escape from Heaven. Talking to the Victor or Brian will, instead of resurrecting the player, cause the dialog to get stuck in an infinite loop. Every player needs to go to Heaven at least once to obtain the Blue Rose. *Not being able to complete the fifth mission. Even after talking to the Great Sage in the Mountain Ruins, the King will not give you the reward. This prevents the player from getting the final mission.